Feels like a new Edd
by fantom fiction
Summary: Edd accidentally destroys the cul-de-sac and the other kids are mad at him. When he gets home, he learns he has to move to New York.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, fantom fiction here. Hope you enjoy this story. I've always wanted to make a good Ed Edd 'n' Eddy story.**

It was a sunny day, everything was normal. The cul-de-sac was just as active as ever. The cul-de-sac kids were in the alley watching Kevin do his latest bike trick. Kevin was a boy with a red hat, green sweater and black shorts. "Now watch as I jump over this car." Kevin said. He rode down the ramp and was about to jump off the ramp when a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed the bike and stopped it sending Kevin flying over the handle bars. "Any body could do that, shovel chin." Eddy said. Eddy was a short boy with a bid temper. He had three long hairs on the top of his head and wore a yellow and red shirt with blue jeans. Behind him were his only friends, Ed and Edd. Ed was a tall boy with a buzz cut. He was very dumb and loved butter toast and chickens. He was always wearing a green jacket with a red and white striped shirt underneath and had blue jeans. Edd was a self conscious boy who always had a black hat on and was always called Double D. He always wore a red shirt and purple shorts. "Oh yeah? Try it then." Kevin challenged. "I will be happy to let Sockhead try it." Eddy said handing the bike to Double D. "Why me?" Double D asked. "Because I don't want to get hurt." Eddy said. "Can't argue with that logic." Double D said sarcastically. He nervously climbed up the ramp and got into position. He gently started forward getting scarder the nearer he got to the edge. He finally got to the edge and shot down the ramp at high speeds, screaming all the way. He launched off of the ramp and was flying through the air towards the cul-de-sac. He first hit a house and destroyed it and kept going do to the speed he had. He kept riding down the street destroying everything in his path. He screamed more as he saw that he was headed towards the candy shop. He ran into it head on and sent it's candy flying everywhere. He fell unconscious. When he woke up, everyone was surrounding him. He was still on the floor of the now destroyed candy shop. The people surrounding him were the other kids of the cul-de-sac and they looked angry. Double D sat up and rubbed his head. "Get him!" A voice said. That voice was none other than Eddy. It looked like he was handing out baseball bats. All of the kids imediately rushed at him and started kicking him and stomping on him and itting him with baseball bats. After five minutes they left, some of them even spit on him. "Of all the people, I didn't think you would've done this." Sarah said as she passed by. She then kicked him again and ran off. Double D couldn't stand, the world around him was swirling. He coughed up blood and, with great difficulty, stood up and warily walked to his house.

When he got to his house, or, more like where his house had been, his mother and father were furious with him. They told him that they would be moving to New York because of the shame that he had just caused them. "But," Was all he could say before his mother pushed him to his now destroyed room. His ants were all over his room, his bed was destroyed, his clothes and replacements hats were spread out all over the ground and Jim, his pet cactus, was somehow on fire. "*Sigh* I can't believe all this started with Eddy forcing me to do that bike riding stunt that he said anyone could do." Double D said. He then went to his bed and couldn't sleep knowing that tomorrow he was moving to New York.

** Hey, hope you liked it. If you find flaws or have any tips to help me, then PM me or review. Power to the Readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey guys, this is chapter two. This chapter is basically going to explain Edd's first week in New York so prepare for a long chapter. That means it will be split into several days, so, enjoy.  
**

Double D woke up and, with his eyes closed, wondered how it was that he managed to fall asleep. He just wanted to lay there and not do anything for the rest of his life. "Eddward, get down here. It's time to go." His mother called to him from the destroyed living room. "Coming mother." He said getting up and, reluctantly, walking downstairs. When he got to the living room, he saw that all of his clothes and other items were packed in traveling bags. "Let's go, we'll discuss your punishment on the plain." His dad said. "Okay." Double D replied grabbing the lightest bag there was. "Maybe when we get there, we'll have you build some muscle." His dad said not knowing it insulted Double D. He had always been called wimp and weak ling, but coming from his dad, it hurt him. They walked outside where the other kids were glaring at the three of them, mostly Double D. Eddy wasn't there and neither was Ed. Double D started crying on the inside. His own friends didn't come to say goodbye. As double D passed them, the kids were saying stuff like, "Good riddance." or "Never come back." Double D finally made it to the car and got in and buckled up. Though he was miserable he never forgot his one rule, safety first. When his parents got in, they said, "You're going to love it, it'll be a huge change from this place." Even though they said it as kindly as they could, Double D could tell they were still angry. He watched his home town fly by him as his parents drove on. In his mind he was thinking, "Goodbye Peach creek, hello Big Apple.

It was hours before his parents and him arrived at the airport considering it was pretty far away. Double D got out of the car and started walking to find seats while his parents unloaded the car. He found three seats and sat down until his parents came. They sat on either side of him not making eye contact. Double D had his head down in shame. He couldn't believe they were actually leaving. He started going on about his memories, when he realized that all of them had Ed and Eddy in them. He realized just how pathetic he was. Maybe this would be good for him. Maybe the other kids were right, maybe he was just as lame as they said he was. Double D sighed as he heard the name of his flight being called on the overhead. He got up and him and his parents boarded the plane. They took their seats and the engine started and the seat belt sign came on. Everyone buckled in and the plane took off. Double D was sitting and staring out of the window. He was envisioning what his life in New York would be like. First, he thought about a whole lot of graffiti and gangs and a lot of guns and robbers. Then, he thought about looking up at the super tall buildings and looking through all of the shop windows. Then he thought back to graffiti and robbers and gangs. What if he were to get mugged, or worse. It made him shiver at the thought. He looked out of the window some more and drifted off into sleep. He slept the entire way there and woke up the next morning and heard an announcement that the plane would be landing soon. "Good." Double D thought.

The plane landed and Double D and his parents got off of the plane and walked off of the boarding ramp and into the airport. They walked outside and the blast of many different food places hit them like a punch. They looked around and it was just like Double D imagined. It was a lot of tall building and shiny windows, but there were gang members walking around and there was a lot of graffiti. They started walking to, who knows where. They ended up going to a traveling Orange Julias cart and got something to drink. Double D was still very upset, but he was enjoying the city. It was pretty fun. They went to some shops, got some new clothes, and went to find a place to live. They settled on an apartment building on Hollywood Boulevard. It was actually pretty nice for an apartment. The room they got was two bedrooms, each room had it's own bathroom, and there was a small kitchen when you go through a door on the right side of the apartment. The living room was already decorated so they didn't have to buy new furniture. There was a hall that led to the balcony and in each bedroom was a walk in closet. The color of the walls were beige. The person who gave them the room said that they could change the color if they wanted so they could have a different color in each room. Double D was already in his room studying it. He was thinking about organizing everything when he thought, "Wait, this is a new place. It's different, so maybe I'll follow and try to change. I don't want to end up in the wrong group again." Double D said. He then went over to his mirror and tried to see how he could change his image. He reached up and took off his hat and let his long black hair cascade over his face. It wasn't very long though. He had bangs that reached just above his eyes and the back of his hair only reached to the half point of his neck. He went to his shopping bag that had his new clothes in it and he looked at them to see which ones he should wear. He settled and a green shirt and a black zip-up hoodie. He put on some blue jeans and some blue Convers. "That's more like it." Double D said. (A/N: May I just say, Double D did not waste any time in changing his look. He's pretty smart to do that.) He went down stairs and his mom and dad looked at him with shocked expressions. His father was the first to speak. "Wow, uh, son. Um, what's new?" His dad said still looking at him. "Just a new look for a new city. I'm going to head to a gym. I'm following your advice to build muscle." Double D said as he walked out the door.

He was walking for a while until he finally found a gym. He walked in and went to the weights. He looked at the different sizes their were and settled on a ten pound weight. He picked it up and almost fell over. 'C'mon, it's just ten pounds. Now I get what the others were saying about me being weak. He started of slowly, then his arm got used to the weight of it. After five minutes, he switched arms and did the same thing for five minutes. He then went over and picked up a fifteen pund weight and started on that. After ten minutes(Five minutes for each arm) He went over to the sit up station. He started struggling when a boy maybe his age came over and said, "Dude, you need someone to hold your feet down, let me help you with that." The boy then got down on his knees and held Double D's feet down. "Oh, the names Damien by the way." Damien said. Damien had black hair and it had a red stripe through it. He was wearing a T-shirt and had blue jeans on and a hat that said "Nick fan". "My name's Eddward, but my friends call me Double D." Double D said. "Okay Double D, you're not from around here are you? You trusted me way to fast." Damien said. "Yeah, I used to live in Peach creek. My parents decided to move here because of something I did." Double D said, now on his twenty fifth sit up. "What did you do?" Damien asked. "I accidentally destroyed the whole neighborhood." Double D said. Damien stared at him looking impressed. "How do you accidentally destroy a neighborhood?" Damien asked. "Well, it's a long story." Double D said.

"And he was the one who told them to beat you up?" Damien asked. "Yeah. I know, what a friend." Double D said. He had finished telling the story and Damien was sitting their shocked. Double D and him were now on the treadmills and they were running and they were almost finished with a mile. Double D was going at a slow pace do to his asthma and Damien didn't object to it, he went the same pace. 'Maybe I can trust this guy.' Double D thought. "So, what school are you going to?" Damien asked. "George Nickson Middle school." Double D answered. Him and his parents had discussed it when they were on the plane a short time after it took off. "That's where I go. Maybe I'll see you there." Damien said. "Hey, by the way. There's this awesome park that you have to see. Do you want to come?" Damien asked. "Sure." Double D said. He then stopped the treadmill and looked at the clock. "Well, I have to go, nice meeting you. See you tomorrow." Double D said. "Wait, I kind of need to know where you live so I can come get you to take you to the park." Damien said. "Oh, there's an apartment building on the right side of Hollywood boulevard. I live in apartment 106. Goodbye." Double D said. "See ya." Damien said. Double D and Damien went their separate ways and Double D found his way home with five minutes left in the time his parents said to be home. "Ah, their you are Eddward." His dad said. "Hello father." Double D said. "I'm going upstairs. I'm tired." He added while walking to his room. "He fell asleep and for the first time in a while, didn't feel pathetic.

(Monday)

Edd woke up and actually felt happy. Today is the day that he starts school. He got up and went to the bathroom to comb his now exposed hair. It was hard considering he had no reason to comb it before so it was in a lot of knots. He went to his closet and picked out his black hoodie, a red shirt and some blue jeans. He went to the kitchen to eat and then went back to his room and brushed his teeth. He went back to the living room to say goodbye to his mother and father, but all he saw was a sticky note. "Here we go again." Double D said before picking up the note. It said, " Eddward, we have found a job each and we will not be home very often. With love, Mother and Father." Double D sighed and walked out the door to walk to school. He met up with Damien and with Damien were some friends. One had blonde hair and it was as long as Double D's and he was wearing a blue T-shirt with blue jeans with holes in the knees, the other had brown hair and had a green hoodie with a black shirt underneath. He had blue basketball shorts with yellow stripes down the sides. The last one had black hair like Double D's and was wearing a black shirt with a long sleeve white shirt underneath and had green and black checkered shorts. "Hey Double D, these are some of my friends." Damien said. "My name is Zack." The blonde one said. "My name is Sean." The one with the brown hair said. "I'm Jake." The one with black hair said. "My name is Eddward, my friends call me Double D" Double D said to them. They started walking to school and got their with ten minutes to spare with all of the shortcuts Damien knew. "Thanks, I thought I would get bullied by people in the city." Double D said. "Well, open up to people,you'll be surprised by how they react. I can tell that you weren't the most trusting guy ever, but you just have to relax and let people get to know you." Zack said. "Huh, I've never thought about it that way, I always thought you have to wait for people to talk to you." Double D said. "Well, now you know." Sean said. The bell rang and Double D went to his first class, which was guitar class. It taught you how to make a guitar and then how to play. Double D had that class with Jake and he even met some girls due to Zack's advise. His second class was Gym which he had with Damien and Zack. They gave him a few pointers on how to successfully do a push-up, curl-up, pull-up and how to climb a rope. His third class was science which he had with Damien and Jake. He had Damien as a partner and they successfully created a mix that makes fruit ripe. His fourth class after lunch was math. He had that class with Sean and Zack. He got an A+ on the surprise pop quiz. His final class of the day was home ec. He didn't have any friends i that class but he got paired up with a girl and he managed to get her number, again because of Zack's advise that morning. After school, Him and the group went to the gym for half an hour then went to that park that Damien was talking about. Damien was right, it was amazing. It was tall and had a lot of different slides and tubes and to the left, there was a whole row of swings, ten of them side by side. They spent hours there before they went home. "Bye guys." Double D said. "Bye Double D." They said. They then left.

When Edd was inside, he put down the guitar he had made in guitar class and changed into night clothes. He fell asleep and thought about the lesson he had learned. No longer was he self-conscious, he now knew how to talk to other people rather than waiting for them to talk to him.

(Tuesday)

Double D's school day went by and he and his new friends were going to orange julius's and got a smoothie and sat down on the bench outside. "What should we do today?" Sean asked. "Hmm, oh my God, you know what? We should form a band, I mean, we all know how to play. Zack and Double D know how to play guitar, I can play drums, and Damien can play bass. Jake knows how to sing and boom, there's a]our band. " Sean said. "Correction, I'm learning how to play Guitar." Double D said. "We can take our time. We're in no rush. Hey, that's a great band name, no rush. So, how about it?" Sean asked. The others looked at each other and said, "Okay." They spent the rest of the day trying to create a song. They came up with a few ideas but nothing more than that. It was late and they all went home. Double D went to sleep and dreamed about being famous. "If only the guys could see me now." Double D said referring to the kids at the cul-de-sac.

(Wednesday)

Double D woke up and Did his usual morning routine and went to school. The only thing exciting is that he beat his rope climbing time. After school, him and the guys tried to create a song, and got about half way through it. "I'm telling you, it should have rainbows in it." Zack said. Zack was always optimistic. "It should have darkness." Jake said. He was interested in darkness. "Guys, how about we create it to where it has both?" Double D asked. They looked at him and said, "That's a great idea." "Okay, we're done. Let's try it." Damien said. "Um, how about we create the chords with it." Double D suggested. "Hmm, well I guess chords are essential in a song." Sean said. He was the funny one of the group. "Okay, this could take a while." After a few hours, they went to Damien's garage and tried the song. Double D, being smart, memorized the chord positions from the chord book and then memorized the order. "Okay, let's begin." Damien said.

(This is called rainbow in the dark by DIO)

When there's lightning  
You know it always brings me down  
Cause it's free and I see that it's me  
Who's lost and never found  
I cry out for magic  
I feel it dancing in the light  
It was cold, lost my hold  
To the shadows of the night

Double D thought they were pretty good. So he kept going.

No sign of the morning coming  
You've been left on your own  
Like a Rainbow in the Dark  
A Rainbow in the Dark

Double D looked over and saw that Zack enjoyed that part. He does love rainbows.

Do your demons  
Do they ever let you go  
When you've tried do they hide deep inside  
Is it someone that you know  
You're just a picture  
you're an image caught in time  
We're alive you and I  
We're words without a rhyme

Double D was really into it now, it was such an awesome song and to think that he helped create it.

There's no sign of the morning coming  
You've been left on your own  
Like a Rainbow in the Dark  
Just a Rainbow in the Dark

The song was perfect so far, everyone seemed to love it too. "This is great." He said. Everyone else nodded.

When I see lightning  
You know it always brings me down  
Cause it's free and I see that it's me  
Who's lost and never found  
Feel the magic  
I feel it floating in the air  
But it's fear and you'll hear it calling you beware  
Look Out!

Double D decided to start moving and dancing, well, not really dancing. Just moving around in the spot.

There's no sight of the morning coming  
There's no sign of the day  
You've been left on your own  
Like a Rainbow  
Like a Rainbow in the Dark Yeah . . .  
Your a Rainbow in the D ark  
Just a Rainbow in the Dark  
No sign of the morning  
Just a Rainbow in the Dark!

They finished and everyone started high fiving and body bumping and other guy stuff. They thought that it was the best song ever. "That was an awesome practice guys, it's pretty late. Let's all go home." Double D agreed with Sean and started walking out of the Garage and to his house. When he got there, he was tired and he didn't even bother changing.

(Thursday)

Double D felt sick and called his parents and they called school and told the school that he wouldn't be coming. He got a text and when he read it, it said, "Hey dude, I can't make it to school. I'm sick today." It was from Damien. He replied, "So am I, I can't go to school either." It took a few minutes for a reply. It said, "Awesome, video chat with me on your computer." He did as he was told and when he did, Damien looked terrible. "Woah,you look terrible." Double D said. "Well, I've had better days." Damien replied. "So Damien, I have big news. I had free time this morning when I got excused from school, and I made our song into CDs and we can sell them. People will like it." Double D said. Damien said, "Awesome, so, let's talk about your old friends. They really sound like jerks from what you told me." Damien said. They spent the remainder of the morning talking about that and other things. "Well, I've gotta go. My parents will be home soon and they told me to stay in bed, so, yeah. Bye." Damien said. "Bye." Double D replied. He layed back and fell asleep.

(Friday)

Double D woke up and he felt so much better. After he did his morning routine, he played the song they created and he ran to the bus when he realized he had been playing too long. He was almost late for school. He was doing better in gym and in guitar. Him and his friends even sold their CDs. After school, they went to the gym and worked out and went to Damien's to practice. At night, Double D watched a movie on his T.V that he had payed for with money he saved and CD money. After the movie, he fell asleep.

** Hey, I know it was a long chapter, but hey. It's the longest chapter I've ever written in any of my stories and this one. So, fantomfiction represent. Hope you liked it. It was exactly 3,643 words long.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, this chapter takes place, you know what? Maybe I'll let you find out. Okay, so this may be just a little shorter than the last chapter. lol. If you read the last chapter, you'll know that it was like three thousand something words. Oh well, I proudly present, chapter three!**

It was nearly four years ago when Double D first arrived at New York. He was still self conscious back then, but he learned how to be aggressive as the years passed by, i mean, it's New York for crying out loud. It's probably the most aggressive state in the U.S.A. Anyways, it came as a shock to him when his parents said that they were moving him back to Peach creek, but the catch was that his parents were staying behind. He was shocked. First, he was leaving his friends behind. Second, his parents were staying behind. "That's not fair." Double D said. The city had changed him. Now longer was he small and wimpy, he grew five inches and he grew some muscle. Like, not the amount of muscle you'd see on the commercials where you'd think, "Ew." But the right amount of muscle to where it showed a bulge on his arms. He developed a six-pack from working out with Damien. He also became a better guitar player and learned how to sing because of Zack and Jake. Sean taught him how to be funny and not be nervous in a large crowd or when under pressure. But all of them taught him how to not be nervous around girls. The day before he had to leave, they threw him a party and said goodbye to him. "Bye Double D, hope those friends of yours don't mess with you again." Damien said. "Don't worry, if they do, I'll beat them up twice as hard for both of us." Double D said pulling Damien into a bro hug. "Goodbye Double D." Damien said. Earlier he had explained that he had to go to New Jersey to visit his grandma. "Dude, we can still video chat and stuff." Double D said. "Yeah, I guess." Damien replied. Sean was next to say goodbye. "Well, I guess I'll see you." Sean said trying to keep his cool, but Double D saw him tearing up. "Dude, we can also video chat." Double D said. "Oh. okay. HEY WHO WANTS SOME PEPSI!" Sean yelled breaking out of his sad state at once. Double D laughed as Zack came up and said, "If you see a rainbow, I want you to think of me. But if you see a double rainbow," Zack said starting to tear up. Double D knew that he was going to say, "Think of all of us." But he was shocked at what Zack said next. "If you see a double rainbow, then take a picture and send it to me. I mean, how many double rainbows do you get to see?" Zack finished. Double D chuckled and then Jake came up to him and said, "Now, don't forget your guitar, and pack plenty of clean underwear, and don't forget your toothbrush." He said obviously kidding. "No, but seriously. We'll miss you bro." Jake said. "Thanks guys. I wouldn't be what I am now if it wasn't for you. I would still be the same push-over wimp that I used to be. Thank you. Hey, where's Damien?" Double D asked. "Well, he said he had to go to the bathroom, but he's been in there for a while now. If you ask me, I think he's crying." Sean said. Everyone laughed and sure enough, when Damien came out, his eyes were red. "I wasn't crying. I was sweating through my eyes. It's a medical condition." Damien said when they all accused him of crying. "Well guys, I have to go now to catch my flight, bye." Double D said. "But it's like, um, late now." Sean said not knowing what time it was. "Try telling my parents that." Double D said. "Well, bye guys. Video chat me whenever you want." Double D said. Everyone said goodbye one last time and he went outside and took a taxi to the airport. While he was in the cab, an announcement came on. It said, "This song goes out to Double D, from Damien and the rest of the guys. Good luck on your trip back to Peach creek." The announcer said. After he said it, the song Double D and the guys created was on. It was their very first song. "Driver, can you turn up the radio? This is my favorite song." When the driver did as told, Double D started singing along to Rainbows in the Dark.

When the cab arrived at the airport, Double D payed the guy and went into the airport. When he sat down, he started playing his guitar and people started crowding around him. He was just strumming nothing in particular. The group was mainly made up of girls. 'Luckily I learned not to be nervous in a crowd.' Double D thought. He stopped when the overhead called out the plane number he was supposed to board. He got up and made his way through the crowd and a girl even asked him out. "Sorry, but I won't be coming back." Double D said. He then gave his ticket to the flight attendant and got on the plane. He started to drift off to sleep. When he awoke, he saw that the plane was landing. He got his stuff and left the plane and went to the train station. He got on and arrived at Peach creek station in five minutes. He got up and exited the train and made his way to his old cul-de-sac, it was rebuilt and looked the same as always. He looked around to make sure no one was around before he made his way to his old house that his parents bought for him to live in. He went inside and put his stuff away. He then grabbed his guitar and made his way outside to play his guitar. He settled on the side walk in front of his house. He was playing "Stairway to heaven" when someone walked up to him and said, "Who are you?" Double D looked up at the person and said, "What Kevin, don't you recognize me?" Kevin looked him over and said, "Nope." "I'll give you a hint, I was the smart one of the Eds." Double D said looking back at his guitar. Kevin just looked at him and said, "Oh my god, I have to tell the others." Kevin then mounted his motorcycle and rode away. Double D chuckled and continued to play. He kept playing and noticed two girls standing in front of him. He looked up and said, "May I help you?" Double D asked. "Um, we were passing by and noticed that you were playing guitar. That's really cool." The blonde girl said. "Wow Nazz, you sure have changed, you too Sarah." Double D said. "How do you know us?" Sarah asked. "Well, I'll just say that I'm a blast from the past sugar face." Double D said winking at them. "Double D?" Nazz said. "In the flesh baby." Double D said not looking up from tuning his guitar. Nazz blushed and said, "Wow, we haven't seen you since, well," That's all she could say. Sarah then said, "Look, Double D, we're really sorry for that day. After you left, Eddy was saying how lucky he was that he didn't do it and that's when we realized that he was at fault. Ed has really missed you." "Don't sweat it. Water under the bridge. Why don't you to sit with me and I could tell you about my experiences in New York." Double D offered winking at them. "Wow Double D, you've really changed." Nazz said sitting down next to him. "Yeah, you're a completely different guy." Sarah said. "Oh trust me, I'm more than just different, I'm better." Double D said putting his arms around the two. They both blushed and leaned on his shoulders. He started telling them about everything. "Wow, you made that song? That's my favorite." Sarah said. "Yeah well, I'd better go inside." Double D said getting up. "Wait, um, there's a party at Sarah's tonight and everyone will be there, well, except for Eddy. Ed will be there and he will be so excited. Would you like to come?" Nazz asked. "Sure." Double D said walking with Nazz, Sarah, and his guitar to the party.

** Wow, okay. Let me say, I'm the writer of this and _I'm_ surprised at Double D's new personality. Hope you liked it. Review or PM me any flaws or tip you have, so, yeah. Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey guys, hope you like this chapter. When we last left, Double D was invited to a party at Sarah's house. Love it or else. JK**

Double D and the girls were walking to the party. Double D was strumming his guitar the whole way. They finally made it and they went inside. The main room was decorated with balloons and had a built in stage. There was a punch bowl in the corner and there was streamers hanging everywhere. It pretty much looked like a school dance. "Okay, me and Sarah just have a few things to hang up and we'll be done. Nazz said. Double D went and sat on a chair in the corner. He started playing a song he created when he was still in New York. Nazz and Sarah were listening.

(This song is called "Here without you" by three doors down.

A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me, yeah

The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh yeah yeah

I'm here without you baby_  
_  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me

Everything I know and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love, whoa

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me, yeah oh oh oh.

By the end, Nazz and Sarah were almost done with what they were doing and were on the verge of tears. "Who is that song about?" Nazz said not looking away from what she was doing. "Well, a couple years ago, there was a girl that I loved and she loved me. We were the perfect couple. Well, one hundred days ago, she was sent away by her parents because they thought I was a bad example. I don't even know where they sent her. I just know that she was sent to another part of the earth. That's who the song was about." Double D said. He was tearing up, but he had a reputation to keep. He wouldn't allow himself to cry. "Oh, that's sad. What was her name?" Sarah asked. "Her name was Ashley. She was the best person in my life." Double D said. "Well, you can always get another girlfriend." Nazz said. "Well, it's not the same." Double D said. "Oh well. I want to help with the party, anything I can do?" Double D asked. "All we need is some entertainment. Can you do that?" Sarah asked. "Sure. I would love to." He said winking at her. She blushed. "I'm going to figure out which song I should sing." He said. He then started thinking. He was thinking about all the songs he made and tried to pick one. He decided on one. "Okay, I know which song." Double D said. "Awesome. Thanks Double D." Sarah said hugging him. Soon, people started coming in and Double D went back stage that was apparently buit by Sarah and Nazz. After a while, Nazz introduced Double D as, "An old friend." The audience, the old cul-de-sac kids, was getting confused. The curtains opened and everyone stared at Double D. They had no idea who it was. Double D walked forward and started strumming.

(This song is called "In the end" by Linkin Park

It starts with one thing I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme

To explain in due time

All I know time is a valuable thing

Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings

Watch it count down to the end of the day

The clock ticks life awayIt's so unreal, didn't look out below

Watch the time go right out the window

Trying to hold on but didn't even know

Wasted it all just to watch you goI kept everything inside

And even though I tried, it all fell apart

What it meant to me

Will eventually be a memory of a time whenI tried so hard and got so far

But in the end it doesn't even matter

I had to fall to lose it all

But in the end it doesn't even matterOne thing, I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme

To remind myself how I tried so hardIn spite of the way you were mocking me

Acting like I was part of your property

Remembering all the times you fought with me

I'm surprised it got so far

Things aren't the way they were before

You wouldn't even recognize me anymore

Not that you knew me back then

But it all comes back to me in the end

You kept everything inside

And even though I tried, it all fell apart

What it meant to me

Will eventually be a memory of a time when

I tried so hard and got so far

But in the end it doesn't even matter

I had to fall to lose it all

But in the end it doesn't even matter

I've put my trust in you

Pushed as far as I can go

For all this

There's only one thing you should know

I've put my trust in you

Pushed as far as I can go

For all this

There's only one thing you should know

I tried so hard and got so far

But in the end it doesn't even matter

I had to fall to lose it all

But in the end it doesn't even matter

When he finished, someone in the crowd said, "Double D?" He looked into the crowd and saw that Ed was the one who said it. Everyone started whispering and Double D said, "That's my name. Don't wear it out." Ed ran up and gave him a hug and said, "My old friend! It is a happy day indeed! Eddy will be so happy." At this Double D pushed out of Ed's hold and said, "If you tell Eddy, I won't hang out with him. He'll come after me because he'll want me to build his machines again. And I'm not doing that again." Ed looked at him and smiled even bigger. "It is good to have you back." Ed said. Before he could hug him, Double D slipped off of the stage and went to sit down in the chair in the corner. As soon as he sat, he was surrounded by Kevin, Rolf and Johnny. "Hey shovel chin." Double D said nonchalantly. "Grr, don't call me that double dork." Kevin said walking up to Double D and trying to tower over him. At this, Double D stood up and looked down at Kevin. Kevin was at least three inches shorter than Double D. "You've gotten tall. But you're still a little weak ling like before." Kevin said looking him in the eye. "How about this, we'll arm wrestle. If I win, you'll leave me alone. If you win, all three of you can beat me up and I'll be tied up to a pole." Double D said glaring into the eye of Kevin. Kevin was surprised because no one ever stood up to him. "Deal." Kevin said holding out his hand to shake on it. Double D just said, "Pfft." And walked to a table. Kevin did too and sat down opposite of Double D. Everyone surrounded them and then counted down from three and then Kevin tried to bring Double D's hand down to the table. Double D just sat their and layed his head down and just yawned. "If you want, you can use both hands." He said. Kevin tried both hands and still couldn't do it. Double D sat up and with, with ease, pushed Kevin's hand down to the table. Everyone gasped and Kevin just stood up and left. Double D returned to the stage and said, "That's right, I'm Double D. I'm new and improved. Now let's return to the party." Everyone did so and some surrounded Double D and asked questions. Later that night, he left and went home.

He video chatted Damien, Sean, Jake, and Zack. "Hey guys, my old friends have forgiven me, get that. I haven't really forgiven them truly, but it's nice to be back. So, what's new over there?" "Well, me and Zack persuaded our mom's to let us move over there, isn't it great?" Sean said. Zack nodded and strummed an A chord. He had his guitar with him. It looked like he was on a plane. "I should be there tomorrow." Zack said. "Awesome, what about you Damien?" Double D asked. "I'm already there." He said. It shocked Double D. "When your plane left, I snuck on after you and flew with you there." He replied. "Where are you living?" Double D asked. "I'm living next door to you bro, happy birthday." Damien said. "My birthday isn't for another three months. And what about your dad?" Double D asked. "He was caught abusing me and was sentenced for life in prison." Damien said. "Oh, what about you Sean, when will you be here?" Double D asked. "I'm leaving tomorrow. Jake is leaving in a week." He replied. "That's awesome. Well, I'm going to Damien's house for rehersal. See you guys, and see you in a bit Damien." Double D said. "Bye." They replied. He got up and walked to Damien's house. He was at the front door and knocked and Damien answered the door and said, "Well, if I was expecting company I would have cleaned up a bit." Damien said. "Shut up." Double D said. He walked in and Damien told him that he was at the party. "Nice song by the way. Did you create that all by yourself?" Damien asked. "Yeah." Double D said. "Well, I've gotta go, see you tomorrow." "See ya Double D." Damien replied. Double D walked home and went to bed.

**Okay, I just realized how perfectly that song fit this story. If you don't get what I mean, look at "In the end" One more time and then try and figure it out. Got it? Good. Till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

** Yo, wazzap guys. This is chapter, I don't know, 4? I lost count. Oh well, just enjoy this chapter.**

Double D woke up in the morning and got dressed and went outside with his guitar where Damien was there with his bass. "It's about time, I thought you died." Damien said in a joking way. "Yeah, I like to keep my audience waiting." Double D said. "So, you wanna go to the park? There's a really good one around the corner. We can play our instruments there." "Sure, let's go." Damien said. "I'll race you." Double D said. They got in there starting positions and Double D said, "On three." Damien lowered so that his hands touched the ground so he could push off. "THREE!" Double D shouted not bothering to count two and one. Double D got a head start, but Damien was a fast runner. He caught up with him and Double D sped up. He and Damien were on the track team for three years at their school, so they had a lot of stamina. They reached the park and Double D won the race. "Booya. Double D represent!" Double D shouted. "Whatever, let's get playing." Damien said. They went to a park bench and sat down and started playing a song they created one year ago.

(This song is called "Black magic woman" By Santana)

Got a black magic woman  
Got a black magic woman.

Yes I got a black magic woman,  
Got me so blind I can't see  
That she's a black magic woman  
And she's tryin to make a devil out of me.

Don't turn your back on me baby  
Don't turn your back on me baby.

Yes, don't turn your back on me baby  
Stop messin round with your tricks.  
Don't turn your back on me baby  
'Cause you just might pick up my magic stick.

You got your spell on me baby  
You got your spell on me baby.

Yes you got your spell on me baby  
Turning my heart into stone.  
I need you so much magic woman  
I can't leave you alone.

Yes, I need you so much,  
I need you darling, I need you darling

Yes I want you to love me,  
I want you to love me,  
I want you to love me, oh yeah, ooh ooh

By this time there was a crowd asking for an encore. "Okay, one more song." Damien said. They thought of a song and went with it.

(This song is called "All summer long" by Kid Rock)

It was 1989, my thoughts were short my hair was long  
Caught somewhere between a boy and man  
She was seventeen and she was far from in-between  
It was summertime in Northern Michigan  
Ahh Ahh Ahh  
Ahh Ahh Ahh

Splashing through the sand bar  
Talking by the campfire  
It's the simple things in life, like when and where  
We didn't have no internet  
But man I never will forget  
The way the moonlight shined upon her hair

And we were trying different things  
We were smoking funny things  
Making love out by the lake to our favorite song  
Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow  
Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long  
Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long

Catching Walleye from the dock  
Watching the waves roll off the rocks  
She'll forever hold a spot inside my soul  
We'd blister in the sun  
We couldn't wait for night to come  
To hit that sand and play some rock and roll

While we were trying different things  
And we were smoking funny things  
Making love out by the lake to our favorite song  
Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow  
Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long  
Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long

Now nothing seems as strange as when the leaves began to change  
Or how we thought those days would never end  
Sometimes I'll hear that song and I'll start to sing along  
And think man I'd love to see that girl again

Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long  
Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long  
Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long  
Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long

Double D finished singing and the crowd cheered. They got up and left the still cheering crowd. When they came up to Double D's house, they saw someone sitting on the sidewalk. It was Zack. "There you guys are. I've been waiting for you to come home." Zack said. "We were in the park playing awesome music for a crowd at the park." Damien said. "Did you play "Rainbow in the dark?". Zack asked. "No, we played "All summer long" and "Black magic woman". Double D said. "Oh, okay." Zack said. "Hey guys, there's this store over by the park. Do you guys wanna go? It's pretty awesome." Double D said. "Okay, let's go." Damien said. They were originally coming to Double D's house to find out what to do next. They got up and left with their instruments.

They got to the store and walked around for a bit. They sat down and started tuning their instruments and were surrounded by girls. They just continued like they were alone. "There he is!" Double D heard a familiar voice say. He looked up and saw Ed walking through the crowd and behind him was Eddy. "Guys, do you see that short guy? That's Eddy." Double D told his friends. They just kept their heads down and continued to tune. Eddy came up to Double D and said, "Hey sockhead, you still look like the little weak ling I used to know." Double D stood up ad towered over Eddy. Eddy was still at least a foot shorter than Double D. "You think you're so tough? Just because you moved to New York doesn't make you tough." Eddy said. He then threw a punch and Double D caught it with his hand. "I'm not going to fight you Eddy." Double D said. "Because your still a stupid little wimp." Eddy said. Double D squeezed Eddy's fist really hard and Eddy cried out in pain. "Don't mess with him. We're New Yorkers and we stick together." Damien said going behind Double D. "You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us." Zack said. "Fine, I'll leave. C'mon Ed." Eddy said. They then left. "Thanks guys." Double D said sitting down on the bench they were sitting on. After a while, they went home. Double D called up Jake and they were talking about what happened. "So I'll see you in a week Double D." Jake said. "Okay, see ya." Double D said. He then hung up and went to sleep.

**Hope you liked it. It was probably a good chapter, but what would I know. I wrote it so of course I think it's good. Till next time. (P.S: Review.)**


	6. Chapter 6

** Hey guys, hope you like this chapter. This takes place a couple months forward. By the way, in the other chapters when Double D returned to Peach creek, it was summer vacation. Hope you like it.**

It was a couple months later in August. It was the first day of school. Double D and his friends became the popular kids of the cul-de-sac. Everyone liked them except for Kevin and his gang(Rolf and Johnny), and Eddy. After that encounter at the store, Eddy was Jealous of Double D and just plain loathed him. Double D didn't mind though, because he still had his friends. Damien and them have befriended the other cul-de-sac kids and forgave them for beating up Double D. Double D woke up. As always, his parents weren't home. But he didn't really miss them though, he liked the freedom. He had on his favorite hoodie with a dark blue shirt underneath. He was wearing black and white checkered shorts and black Adidas shoes. He was about to open the door when the doorbell rang he continued to open it and when he did, Damien, Jake, Zack, and Sean were standing there with there instruments. Damien was wearing the same green hoodie with a black shirt underneath. He was wearing jeans and blue Convers. Jake was wearing a blue hoodie with a blue shirt under it. He was wearing blue shorts and blue DC's. Zack was wearing a black shirt with a rainbow on it with their band name, No Rush. He made the shirt and it signifies the "Rainbow in the dark" song they made. He was wearing black shorts with a rainbow stripe on either side and he was wearing(You guessed it) black shoes with rainbows on them. Sean was wearing a red hoodie with a purple shirt underneath. He had black shorts and black Vans. "Hey guys. What's happening?" Double D said. "Oh, you know, breaking laws, impersonating cops, graffiti, Oh. And we're picking up our friend for school." Sean said sarcastically. "I feel sorry for the poor loser." Double D said jokingly. They laughed and walked to school. When they got there, Eddy was standing there apparently waiting for them. "Oh, hey sock head. What brings you here you know it all nerd?" Eddy said glaring at him. Damien, Jake, Sean, and Zack were about to rush at him, but Double D stopped them. "You know Eddy, if you hate someone, you're supposed to ignore them." Double D said. "Shut up dweeb, I bet you are friends with these guys so that they can protect you." Eddy said. "I don't think you can accept the concept that he's a different person and you're just jealous that you are hated by everybody. Well, except maybe your boyfriend Kevin." Sean said. Everybody around them laughed. Eddy looked like he could've strangled Double D. "May I just remind you that you were the one that destroyed the whole cul-de-sac." Eddy said. "After you told me to do the stunt in the first place." Double D retorted. Eddy was about to say something when the bell rang. Everyone went inside and Eddy was staring at Double D and his friends with a loathing look as they were walking away.

The first classes were as boring as ever. The good thing was that Double D and his friends had all of the classes together. First class was math and they were doing calculus or whatever.(A/N: It was so boring, I stopped paying attention. lol) Second class was science and they did chemistry. Damien and Double D successfully made a super complex molecular liquid that, surprisingly, successfully exploded. It was beautiful. It was like a small rainbow. Anyways, third class was band and they were assigned instruments and played a really awesomely horrible marching band type song. They just stood in the back. Fourth class was language arts and they learned about some dude with a gun, who killed someone, who ended up dying. It was terrible. After that was lunch. They sat down and tried to decide what song to play. "Hmm, how about" Zack was saying but was cut off by Sean. "Nah, that ones not good." He said. This has been going on for a while. "Okay, I have a good one." Double D told the others. He whispered the song and they agreed. They started playing and a crowd surrounded them.

(This song is called "Stray cat strut" by the stray cats)

Ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo

Ooo,ooo,ooo,ooo

Ooo,ooo,ooo,ooo

Ooo,ooo,ooo,ooo

Black and orange stray cat sittin' on the fence.

Don't got enough dough to pay the rent.

I'm flat broke but I don't care.

I strut right by with my tail in the air.

Stray cat strut I'm a (Ladies cat)

Oooo, a feline casanova (Hey)

Baby that's that.

Get a shoe thrown at me by a mean old man,

Gettin' my food from a garbage can... Meow, yeah don't cross my path.

I don't bother, chasing mice around, OH NO

I slick down the alley, lookin' for a fight.

Howlin' to the moonlight on a hot summer night,

Singing the blues while the lady cats cry,

Wow stray cat you're a real gone guy.

I wish I could be as carefree and wild,

But I got cat class and I got cat style.

No I don't bother, chasing mice around,

I slick down the alley, lookin' for a fight.

Howlin' to the moonlight on a hot summer night,

Singing the blues while the lady cats cry,

Wow stray cat you're a real gone guy.

I wish I could be as carefree and wild,

But I got cat class and I got cat style... OW!

When they finished, everyone started cheering. They got up and left for the next class. Meanwhile with Eddy, "I have the perfect plan. Sock head thiks he's so cool, let's see what people think of him after this." He said. He then snickered evilly which turned into a maniacal laugh. "He won't know what hit him."

** Wow, cliff hanger. Oh well. Looks like Eddy has a plan. I hope you guys are trying to guess it.(You'll never get it though) Anyways, that song was stray cat strut, if you don't know the tune, look it up. It's a good song. Oh well, till next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

** Hey guys, hope you like this one. (Or, at least read it.) Anyways, Eddy's plan will be revealed. Please review.**

Double D was at his house with the guys, they were trying to make a new song. "It has to have a rainbow i it." Zack said. "Yeah, of course." Sean said rolling his eyes. "Guys, we'll just combine our ideas. Damien wants sunshine, I want motivation, and Zack wants rainbows." Double D said. "Eh hm." Sean said. "Oh yeah, Sean wants complexity. What's more complex than a circle?" Double D said. "Okay, we can work off of this. Let's try it." Damien said. It took them hours to do it, but they managed to do it. "Okay guys, let's do it." Damien said. They took their positions and started to play.

(This is called "Keep your head up" by Andy Grammer)

I've been waiting on the sunset  
Bills on my mindset  
I can't deny they're getting high  
Higher than my income  
Incomes bread crumbs  
I've been trying to survive

The glow that the sun gets  
Right around sunset  
Helps me realize  
This is just a journey  
Drop your worries  
You are gonna turn out fine.  
Oh, you turn out fine.  
Fine, oh, you turn out fine.

But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
You gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.

I know it's hard, know it's hard,  
To remember sometimes,  
But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.

I've got my hands in my pockets,  
Kicking these rocks.  
It's kinda hard to watch this life go by.  
I'm buying into skeptics,  
Skeptics mess with, the confidence in my eyes

I'm seeing all the angles, starts to get tangled  
I start to compromise  
My life and the purpose.  
Is it all worth it?  
Am I gonna turn out fine?  
Oh, you'll turn out fine.  
Fine, oh, you'll turn out fine.

But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
You gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.

I know it's hard, know it's hard,  
To remember sometimes,  
But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.

Only rainbows after rain  
The sun will always come again.  
It's a circle, circling,  
Around again, it comes around again.  
I said,

Only rainbows after rain  
The sun will always come again.  
It's a circle, circling,  
Around again, it comes around,

But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
You gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.

I know it's hard, know it's hard  
To remember sometimes,  
But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.

Keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
Keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
Keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down.  
I said oooh

They finished and Damien said, "Wow, that's probably our best song yet." "Yeah, let's go out and celebrate." Sean said. They agreed and went outside. When they got out, though, everyone was surrounding Double D's house. "Hey guys." Damien said. "How are you?" Zack asked. "Oh, shut up. You know what happened." Kevin said. "What did we do?" Double D asked. "It's not you guys, it's just you." Sarah said pointing straight at Double D. "Well, what did I do?" Double D asked. "Johnny was in the river, dead. We found your sweater by it." Nazz said. "I was with these guys all day!" Double D said. "So they were with you at the time." Jimmy said. "We were creating a song all day!" Sean said. "Likely story! Get out of here before we beat you guys up!" Eddy shouted. Double D was surprised to see that everyone nodded. "Grr, fine, let's go guys. This is why I didn't fully trust them." Double D said. They walked away trying to find out what to do and where to go. "Guys, we can go to this place my uncle told me about one time. It's called, "he place to go." Sean said. "Dude, did he specify where it was?" Damien said. "Well, no. But he said it was an awesome place past the rainbow of awesome and it always rains skittles, but then again, he was drunk at the time." Sean said. "I thought so. *Sigh* Let's just go play for money or something." Damien said. They sat on a bench and started playing.

(This song is called "Radio/video" by System of a down)

La lie lie lie lie lie lie,  
Hey man! Look at me rockin' out,  
I'm on the radiooooooo,  
Hey man! Look at me rockin' out,  
I'm on the videooooooo,  
Hey man! Look at me rockin' out,  
I'm on the radiooooooo,  
Hey man! Look at me rockin' out,  
I'm on the videooooooo,  
With Danny and Lisa,

They take me away from,  
The strangest places...  
Sweet Danny and Lisa,  
They take me away from...AHHH.

They take me away from,  
The strangest places...  
Sweet Danny and Lisa,  
They take me away from...AHHH.

Hey man! Look at me rockin' out,  
I'm on the radiooooooo,  
Hey man! Look at me rockin' out,  
I'm on the videooooooo,  
With Danny and Lisa,

They take me away from,  
The strangest places...  
Sweet Danny and Lisa,  
They take me away from...AHHH.

They take me away from,  
The strangest places...  
Sweet Danny and Lisa,  
They take me away from...AHHH.

Hey man look at me rockin' out,  
I'm on the RADIO!  
Hey man look at me rockin' out,  
I'm on the VIDEO!  
With Danny and Lisa.

They take me away from,  
The strangest places...  
Sweet Danny and LisaAaAaAaAa.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA  
NANANANANANAANA AHHHHHHH.

Hey man! Look at me rockin' out,  
I'm on the radiooooooo,  
Hey man! Look at me rockin' out,  
I'm on the videooooooo,  
Hey man! Look at me rockin' out,  
I'm on the radiooooooo,  
Hey man! Look at me rockin' out,  
I'm on the videooooooo,  
With Danny and Lisa.

After they finished, a guy came up to them and said, "Wow, you kids can play." "Hey! We are not kids! We just _act_ like kids!" Sean said pretending to sound offended. "Ha ha. Oh! Where are my manners? I am Jerry Copater (Cope-ayter), I am the CEO of Copater Records, I think you kids, sorry, teens have got talent. I would love to manage your band and make you famous." He said. "Oh, I've heard of Copater Records, it's one of the biggest music coorperations." Zack said. "Yeah, they have one of those in New York." Damien added. "Well, if you want to join, you can think abou-" Jerry was cut off by the four boys saying, "Yes." "Well good, my building is just across town, shall we go?" Jerry asked. "Sure. How will we get there?" Double D asked. "My limo should be here... um, now." Right as Jerry said it, a limo pulled up. "Well, my mom always said not to get into cars with strangers, but I think I can make an exception." Sean said. They laughed and got in the limo. Double D had almost forgotten why they had left in the first place, but the thought lingered back to him.

They made it to the building in ten minutes. They went in and were immediately charged at by guards. "Kids can't be here." One said. "It's okay boys, they're with me." Jerry said walking in and shooing the guards away. "*Sigh* Shall we go up?" Jerry asked referring to the elevator. "Sure." Zack said. They went to the top floor and emerged out of the elevator. "Wow" Double D said.

Meanwhile with Eddy, "Awesome, the first part of my plan is finished. Now to start phase two."

**Hey, that's all for now. Hope you liked it. I'm sorry it was short. Oh, by the way. When Double D said wow and I didn't explain what the room looked like, it was meant as a cliff hanger sort of thing. So, anyways, bye. Till next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, chapter 8. Let's see how this chapter goes, shall we?**

"Wow." Double D said again. The room had golden walls and had ceramic designs all over it. There was white love seat and a white couch and white rug to match. There were different kinds of flowers in pots on the far side of the wall and a bunch of gems on display on the other. A balcony door was in a hallway to the left and it had an amazing view. "Come take a seat and we'll talk more about your band." Jerry said taking a seat at the chair across from the couch. They all sat down, Double D and Damien on the couch and Sean and Zack on the love seat. "First, what is your bands name?" Jerry asked when everyone was settled. "Our band name is "No rush." Damien answered. "Ahh, so, how did you come up with the name?" Jerry asked. "Well, we were sitting in front of the smoothie shop in New York and I had the idea to make a band. We were still rookies at the time and Double D pointed out that he couldn't play well. I said, "We can take our time, no rush." and that's when it hit me. It was the perfect name." Sean said. "Interesting, what does the name mean to you?" Jerry asked. "Well, it means that we're all in the same pace and never are rushing things. We take our time writing songs." Zack said. "Ahh, I see. So, what was your first song?" Jerry asked. "Our first song was "Rainbow in the dark." Double D answered. "Really? I bought a CD of that. They're being sold by kids who bought them. I just happened to walk by and they caught my attention." Jerry said. "So, what are these questions for?" Zack asked. "Well, if you're famous, you should be able to answer the most random questions." Jerry replied. "So, let's get down to business. How much money are you expecting?" "Um, what do you mean?" Sean asked. "Well, you can't just volunteer, the company has to buy your band so that we can make it official." Jerry said. "Oh, well, how much will you be willing to offer?" Damien asked. "Let's start small, like, three million dollars each?" Jerry said like it wasn't a big deal. Double D and the others all went wide eyed. "So, is it a deal?" Jerry asked. "Um, let us think for a minute. Is it okay with you guys? Yeah? Okay. WE ACCEPT!" Sean said. "Great, now let's talk about albums. What songs are in the first album?" Jerry asked. "Well, we haven't really made an album, so, we don't know." Zack said. "Oh, well, we'll have to make the album. What songs do you want to be in it?" Jerry asked. "Well, "Rainbow in the dark" for sure." Zack said. "And maybe "Keep your head up." could be on it." Damien said. "Oh, and "Radio/video" Also." Double D said. "Well, maybe even "All summer long." Damien added. "How about the songs Double D made, "In the end" and "Here without you." "Aww, c'mon guys, we can't leave out "Stray cat strut." Zack said. "Awesome, we have our first album!" Damien said. They all high fived. "All right, you're on your way. Now, let's form the album, copy it, and then sell it to the record industry and see where that goes." Jerry said. After he said that, he told them to follow him and they went to the recording floor. "This is it, get in there and start a song." Jerry told them. They decided to start with "All summer long."

("All summer long" by Kid Rock)

It was 1989, my thoughts were short my hair was long  
Caught somewhere between a boy and man  
She was seventeen and she was far from in-between  
It was summertime in Northern Michigan  
Ahh Ahh Ahh  
Ahh Ahh Ahh

Splashing through the sand bar  
Talking by the campfire  
It's the simple things in life, like when and where  
We didn't have no internet  
But man I never will forget  
The way the moonlight shined upon her hair

And we were trying different things  
We were smoking funny things  
Making love out by the lake to our favorite song  
Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow  
Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long  
Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long

Catching Walleye from the dock  
Watching the waves roll off the rocks  
She'll forever hold a spot inside my soul  
We'd blister in the sun  
We couldn't wait for night to come  
To hit that sand and play some rock and roll

While we were trying different things  
And we were smoking funny things  
Making love out by the lake to our favorite song  
Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow  
Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long  
Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long

Now nothing seems as strange as when the leaves began to change  
Or how we thought those days would never end  
Sometimes I'll hear that song and I'll start to sing along  
And think man I'd love to see that girl again

Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long  
Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long  
Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long  
Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long

Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long  
Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long  
Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long  
Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long

They finished and Jerry gave them a thumbs up, signaling they should start the next song. They went with "In the end."

("In the end" by Linkin park)

It starts with  
One thing I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time

All I know  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away

It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know  
Or wasted it all just to watch you go

I kept everything inside  
And even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be  
A memory of a time when

I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter

One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how

I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me_  
_Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised

It got so far  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me in the end

You kept everything inside  
And even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be  
A memory of a time when

I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter

I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know

I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know

I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter

Jerry yet again gave them a thumbs up and they moved on to the next song.

("Here without you" by Three doors down)

A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me, yeah

The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh yeah yeah

I'm here without you baby_  
_But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me

Everything I know and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love, whoa

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me, yeah oh yeah oh

They didn't wait for Jerry's thumbs up and just started a song.

("Stray cat strut" by the Stray cats)

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Black and orange stray cat sittin' on a fence  
Ain't got enough dough to pay the rent  
I'm flat broke, but I don't care  
I strut right by with my tail in the air

Stray cat strut, I'm a (Ladies' cat)  
I'm a feline Casanova (Hey, man, that's where it's at)  
Get a shoe thrown at me from a mean old man  
Get my dinner from a garbage can

Meow  
Yeah, don't cross my path

I don't bother chasing mice around, oh, no  
I slink down the alley looking for a fight_  
_Howling to the moonlight on a hot summer night  
Singin' the blues while the lady cats cry  
"Wild stray cat, you're a real gone guy  
I wish I could be as carefree and wild  
But I got cat class, and I got cat style"

I don't bother chasing mice around  
I slink down the alley looking for a fight  
Howling to the moonlight on a hot summer night  
Singin' the blues while the lady cats cry  
"Wild stray cat, you're a real gone guy  
I wish I could be as carefree and wild  
But I got cat class, and I got cat style"

Meow

Jerry gave them a thumbs up and they started the next song.

("Rainbow in the dark" by DIO)

When there's lightning, you know it always brings me down  
'Cause it's free and I see that it's me  
Who's lost and never found  
I cry out for magic, I feel it dancing in the light  
But it was cold, I lost my hold  
To the shadows of the night

There's no sign of the morning coming  
You've been left on your own  
Like a rainbow in the dark  
A rainbow in the dark

Do your demons, do they ever let you go  
When you've tried, do they hide, deep inside  
Is it someone that you know  
You're just a picture, just an image caught in time  
We're a lie, you and I  
We're words without a rhyme

There's no sign of the morning coming  
You've been left on your own  
Like a rainbow in the dark  
Just a rainbow in the dark

When I see lightning, you know it always brings me down  
'Cause it's free and I see that it's me  
Who's lost and never found  
Feel the magic, feel it floating in the air  
But it's fear, and you'll hear  
It calling you beware

There's no sight of the morning coming  
There's no sight of the day  
You've been left on your own  
Like a rainbow  
Like a rainbow in the dark  
You're a rainbow in the dark  
Just a rainbow in the dark  
No sign of the morning  
You're a rainbow in the dark

They then started "Keep your head up"

("Keep your head up" by Andy Grammer)

wooh, ehhhh, wooooh.

I've been waiting on the sunset  
Bills on my mindset  
I can't deny That they're gettin high  
Higher than my income  
In comes breadcrumbs  
I've been trying to survive

The glow that the sun gives  
Right around sunset  
Helps me realize  
This is just a journey  
Drop your worries  
You are gonna turn out fine.  
Oh, you'll turn out fine.  
Fine, oh, you'll turn out fine.

But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.

I know it's hard, know its hard,  
To remember sometimes,  
But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.

I've got my hands in my pockets,  
Kickin these rocks.  
Its kinda hard to watch this life go by.  
I'm buyin into skeptics,  
Skeptics mess with, the confidence in my eyes

I'm seeing all the angles, starts to get tangled  
I start to compromise  
My life and the purpose.  
Is it all worth it,  
Am I gonna turn out fine?

Oh, you'll turn out fine.  
Fine, oh, you'll turn out fine._  
_

But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.

I know it's hard, know its hard,  
To remember sometimes,  
But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.

Only rainbows after rain  
The sun will always come again.  
And its a circle, circling,  
Around again, it comes around again.

Only rainbows after rain  
The sun will always come again.  
And its a circle, circling,  
Around again, it comes around,

But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.

I know it's hard, know its hard  
To remember sometimes,  
But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.

Keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
Keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
Keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down.

"Okay, last song guys." Damien said. They started "Radio/video"

("Radio/video" by System of a down)

La lie, lie, lie  
Lie, lie, lie

Hey man, look at me rockin' out  
I'm on the radio  
Hey man, look at me rockin' out  
I'm on the video

Hey man, look at me rockin' out  
I'm on the radio  
Hey man, look at me rockin' out  
I'm on the video  
With Danny and Lisa

They take me away from  
The strangest places  
Sweet Danny and Lisa  
They take me away from aah

They take me away from aah  
The strangest places aah  
Sweet Danny and Lisa aah  
They take me away from

Hey man, look at me rockin' out  
I'm on the radio  
Hey man, look at me rockin' out  
I'm on the video  
With Danny and Lisa

They take me away from  
The strangest places_  
_Sweet Danny and Lisa  
They take me away from aah

They take me away from aah  
The strangest places aah  
Sweet Danny and Lisa aah  
They take me away from

Hey man, look at me rockin' out  
I'm on the radio  
Hey man, look at me rockin' out  
I'm on the video  
With Danny and Lisa

They take me away from  
The strangest places  
Sweet Danny and Lisa

La, la, la  
La, la, la  
La, la, la  
Na, na, na

Hey man, look at me rockin' out  
I'm on the radio  
Hey man, look at me rockin' out  
I'm on the video

"Great, c'mon out." Jerry said. "Awesome." Damien said. They walked out and listened to the songs and put them all into one CD and made a cover for it. "Awesome, it's all going great." Zack said. "Yeah." Sean agreed. "Okay, I'm going to go mail this and we'll wait for a response." Jerry said. He got up and left and Damien and Double D told the others their plan to throw a party, just for them. "Awesome, let's plan it." Zack said. They spent all day planning it, even Jerry helped them and invited the rest of the record company workers. The party was going to be tomorrow. Damien, Double D, Sean and Zack were super excited.

**Hey guys hope you liked it. Oh, to a certain reviewer, if you hate my story so much, why do you continue to read it? You know who you are, _Larry! _ Anyways, hope you liked it.**

Hey man, look at me rockin' out  
I'm on the radio  
Hey man, look at me rockin' out  
I'm on the video  
With Danny and Lisa


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, hope you like this chapter. Oh, and I noticed that there was a bit of "Radio/video" at the bottom of the last chapter, yeah. That was my mistake. Anyways, on to the story!**

"Okay, should we order a clown? I think we should order a clown." Sean joked. They were sitting around the table planning the party. "Okay, we should make a song to play at the party." Damien suggested. "Great idea." Double D said. "Okay, let's start writing." They spent some hours writing the song and they practiced it and everything. "Okay, let's have some fun." Double D said. They went outside and Double D led them to all of the greatest tourist attractions. First thy went to the amusement park and then to the Lemonbrook gag factory where they enjoyed all of the pranks and stuff. They then decided to go to the pool on the other side of town. They went there in a stretch limo. Everyone actually stared at them when they got out of the car and made their way over to the pool. Double D and them went to the diving board and did tricks. Double D did a front flip dive, Damien did a summer sault back flip, Sean did a double front flip cannon ball, and Zack finished with a cork screw.(A/N: It's where you dive and spin) Everyone cheered and they left back to the limo and went back to the record company. They made signs for their party and hung them up around town. "So, what do we do now?" Zack asked. "I don't know." Sean said. "Hey guys, good news." Jerry said walking in. "The president ordered a CD and wants you to preform for him." "Wow, we get to preform for the president?" Damien said."Awesome." Double D added. "He would also like you to preform the national anthem on live T.V." Jerry said. "That's always been my dream." Zack said. "My dream has always been to eat the worlds biggest chili dog, but I guess this is a close second." Sean said. "So, when are we leaving?" Double D asked. "Right now. Shall we?" Jerry said motioning to the door. "We shall." Sean said linking arms with Jerry. Everybody laughed and Jerry just chuckled. Double D went to the other side of Jerry and linked arms. Damien and Zack followed, Damien linking arms with Double D and Zack linking arms with Sean. "Let's go." Said Sean with a smile. When they got downstairs, they saw a helicopter in the middle of the street with the presidential sign on it. "Wow, we get to meet Barack Obama." Damien said. "Let's go." Double D said. They all rushed for the helicopter and got on to see the president with two body guards at both of his sides. "Hello your majesty." Sean said bowing. Damien elbowed him and said, "Dude, he's the president, not a king." "No, I actually kind of like that." Barack said. Double D and Zack looked at each other and bowed to the president. He chuckled and said, "Okay, you can stand up now." Barack said. "The name is Barack Obama." "Hey Barry, can I call you Barry?" Sean asked shaking Barack's hand. He took one look at the body guards and said, "All righty then. My name is Sean." Sean said. "My name is Zack." Zack said taking the president's hand "Damien." Damien said shaking Barack's hand. "I'm Double D." Double D said. "And I'm Sean." Sean said taking the president's hand once more. "Didn't I already meet you?" Barack asked chuckling. "Well, um, uh, no?" Sean said jokingly. Barack laughed and asked them to sit and Jerry came in and sat next to the boys. "Okay, I want you guys to preform the national anthem at the next presidential meeting, which is tomorrow. And then, there will be a sort of, after party where you will preform a song for who ever shows up." Barack said. The helicopter had taken off and they were flying through the air. "Sounds like a plan." Damien said. "Oh, Jerry here has informed me that you have been working on a song, can I hear it?" Barack asked. "Sure, okay. Body guards? You clap twice on your thighs and Jerry? You clap after they're done and just repeat that okay?" Sean asked. They nodded and the guards and Jerry started. (A/N: The order of the singers are, Damien, Double D, and then Jake. You'll get it when you know the song. Good job for those who guessed it.)

(This song is called "We will rock you" by Queen)

Buddy you're a boy make a big noise  
Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day  
You got mud on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Kickin' your can all over the place  
Singin'

'We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you'

Buddy you're a young man hard man  
Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day  
You got blood on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Wavin' your banner all over the place_  
_

'We will we will rock you'  
Singin'  
'We will we will rock you'

Buddy you're an old man poor man  
Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day  
You got mud on your face  
You big disgrace  
Somebody better put you back into your place

'We will we will rock you'  
Singin'  
'We will we will rock you'  
Everybody  
'We will we will rock you'  
'We will we will rock you'  
Alright

"So, what did you think?" Damien asked. "That was amazing boys, good job." Barack said. "Actually Mr president sir, they're not boys, they're teens." Jerry said. "Ah, my mistake." Barack said. "Eh, you can call us whatever you want to call us." Sean said. "Okay, so. How much do you want me to pay you?" Barack asked. "For what, preforming? The best payment is preforming for you. I'm not just saying that because I'm frightened by your guards, well, kinda, but really. We are already getting more than enough money as it is." Sean said. "How about this, since you don't want to be payed by me, I'll take a picture of us at the white house and sign it and you can keep it." Barack said. "Okay." Double D said. In a few hours, they made it to the white house in Washington D.C. "Wow." Was all the boys could say. They spent the whole day exploring and swimming in the presidential pool. "Okay, time for bed. You boys will need rest for tomorrow." Barack said. "Okay." The group said. They went to the room and were amazed. The room was huge with one big rug and four beds. The walls were painted gold and it was just amazing. "Well, goodnight guys. See you in the morning." Sean said going to his bed. Everybody said goodnight and fell asleep.

**Hey guys, hope you liked it. By the way, Barack Obama, just in case you happened to be reading this, just know I support you. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. I'm excited because this is like, I don't know, chapter 9? And the tenth chapter will be coming up, I just can't wait. Oh well, till next time.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

** Hey guys, hope you like this chapter. Man, I'm so excited. This is the ten chapter mark. Anyways, hope you like it.**

It was the next day and Double D and the were sitting around the table trying to make a song. "Let's see, Oh! I've got it." Double D said. He wrote his idea down and they liked it. They started to make the lyrics. It took hours before they finished and they started making the chords which wasn't hard since they already knew the tune they liked. "Okay, looks like it's done. Let's try it." Jake said. They got to their positions and tried the song.

(This song is called, "We're not going to take it" by Twisted sister)

We're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore

We've got the right to choose and  
There ain't no way we'll lose it  
This is our life, this is our song  
We'll fight the powers that be just  
Don't pick our destiny 'cause  
You don't know us, you don't belong

We're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore

Oh you're so condescending  
Your gall is never ending  
We don't want nothin', not a thing from you  
Your life is trite and jaded  
Boring and confiscated  
If that's your best, your best won't do

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
We're right, yeah  
We're free, yeah  
We'll fight, yeah  
You'll see, yeah

We're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore

We're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore_  
_

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
We're right, yeah  
We're free, yeah  
We'll fight, yeah  
You'll see, yeah

We're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore

We're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore

We're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore

We're not gonna take it  
We got the right to choose and  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
There ain't no way we'll lose it  
We're not gonna take it anymore

We're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore

We're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore

We're not gonna take it  
We'll fight the powers that be  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
Don't pick our destiny  
We're not gonna take it anymore

"Wow, that was actually pretty good." Zack said. "Dude, when did you start to doubt us, huh?" Sean asked. "I didn't say that I started to doubt us." Zack said. "Good, now let's go. Barry is waiting for us at the pool so we can take that picture and go." Sean said. When they walked outside, they saw a woman. Not just any woman, "M-Michelle Obama." Sean said dropping to his knees. "We are not worthy." He said bowing. "Oh, please stand up." Michelle said smiling. Sean stood up and said, "Sorry, it's just, you don't just meet the first lady everyday." Sean said. "Well, that's kind of you, I think." She said jokingly. "So, who are you boys?" Michelle asked. "We're the awesome band known as, "No rush"." Sean answered. "No rush? I love that band. You're music is so inspiring. My husband bought your entire playlist on I-tunes and has your first CD." Michelle said. "Now, I'm the one who has to say I'm not worthy." Michelle said jokingly. "Please, don't hesitate to bow." Sean said. Michelle laughed and said, "So, don't you have to go to the pool?" "Oh, yeah. Bye, nice meeting you." Double D said. "Bye." Michelle said. They walked in separate directions and the group ended up at the pool. They saw Barack Obama and walked over to him and posed for the picture. After the picture was taken and signed, they went to the limo waiting for them in the front. "So, Barack. We came up with a new song." Zack said breaking the silence. "Really? I can't wait to hear it." Barack said. They drove to the place they had to be and the group went to the place they had to sing. "Jerry didn't say this was going to be a baseball game." Sean said. They started singing the national anthem.

Oh, say! can you see by the dawn's early light  
What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming;  
Whose broad stripes and bright stars, through the perilous fight,  
O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?  
And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air,  
Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there:  
Oh, say! does that star-spangled banner yet wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?

On the shore, dimly seen through the mists of the deep,  
Where the foe's haughty host in dread silence reposes,  
What is that which the breeze, o'er the towering steep,  
As it fitfully blows, half conceals, half discloses?  
Now it catches the gleam of the morning's first beam,  
In fully glory reflected now shines in the stream:  
'Tis the star-spangled banner! Oh, long may it wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!

And where is that band who so vauntingly swore  
That the havoc of war and the battle's confusion  
A home and a country should leave us no more?  
Their blood has washed out their foul footsteps' pollution!  
No refuge could save the hireling and slave  
From the terror of flight or the gloom of the grave:  
And the star-spangled banner in triumph doth wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave.

Oh, thus be it ever, when freemen shall stand  
Between their loved home and the war's desolation!  
Blest with victory and peace, may the heav'n-rescued land  
Praise the Power that hath made and preserved us a nation!  
Then conquer we must, when our cause it is just,  
And this be our motto: "In God is our trust":  
And the star-spangled banner in triumph shall wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave.

The crowd cheered and the group went to where the president was sitting and sat. The game was Yankees vs Red sox. The Red socks won, 9 points to six. "I can't believe the Yankees lost." Sean said. "I know, they're our team." Zack said. "Eh, I'm a White sox fan, but I'm glad the Red sox won." Barack said. "Yo, nothing against you, but are you crazy? The Red sox aren't the greatest team ever. I mean, they traded the best player in the world. So, some people really hate them." Damien said. "Yeah, it was the worst trade in history." Double D agreed. "Okay, okay, I see your point." Barack said laughing. They went to the limo and went back to the white house where they prepared for the song they had to sing at the party for the president. It was going to be a surprise party.

"Well, goodnight guys." Double D said. Everyone went to sleep.

**Hey guys, hope you liked it. By the way, if you think the score for the game is wrong, look up Red sox vs Yankees score and it should come up with either a 2010 or 2011 game. Anyways, till next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**WAZZAP! I'm back baby dolls! Hope you like this chapter. By the way, I've noticed that I haven't asked you guys to request a song. In your reviews, request a song and I will pick which ones to use. Anyways, on to the story.**

It was later that night and the party was starting. "Is everyone having a good time? Well, it's about to get one hundred and one times better." Damien said. The boys got to their positions and started a song.

(This song is called, "Dead or alive" by Bon jovi)

It's all the same, only the names will change  
Everyday it seems we're wasting away  
Another place where the faces are so cold  
I'd drive all night just to get back home

I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
Wanted dead or alive

Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days  
And the people I meet always go their separate ways  
Sometimes you tell the day  
By the bottle that you drink  
And times when you're alone all you do is think

I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
Wanted dead or alive

I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back  
I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back  
I been everywhere, and I'm standing tall  
I've seen a million faces an I've rocked them all

I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
And I ride, dead or alive  
I still drive, dead or alive  
Dead or alive

Dead or alive

Dead or alive

Dead or alive

The song ended and the crowd was shouting for an encore. "Okay, this is a song Double D came up with, so it's only fair he sings it." Damien said. The crowd cheered.

(This song is called, "Living on a prayer" by Bon jovi)

Once upon a time  
Not so long ago

Tommy used to work on the docks  
Union's been on strike  
He's down on his luck...  
it's tough, so tough  
Gina works the diner all day  
Working for her man,  
she brings home her pay  
For love, for love

She says we've got to hold on to what we've got  
'Cause it doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love - we'll give it a shot

Whooah, we're half way there  
Whooah, Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Whooah, Livin' on a prayer

Tommy's got his six string in hock  
Now he's holding in what he used  
To make it talk  
so tough, it's tough  
Gina dreams of running away  
When she cries in the night  
Tommy whispers baby it's okay, someday

We've got to hold on to what we've got  
'Cause it doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love - we'll give it a shot

Whooah, we're half way there  
Whooah, Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Whooah, Livin' on a prayer

We've got to hold on ready or not  
You live for the fight when it's all that you've got

They finished and the crowd cheered. "Okay, that's it for tonight." Double D said. They walked around and they talked to people. "Well, I'm going to hang out by the stereo." Damien said. Zack and Sean followed, but Double D stayed. He walked around thinking of the song he sang. He sighed and continued to walk. He ended up going to the punch bowl(A/N: So cliche') and made a cup of punch. He then turned and jumped on the table in a sitting position. "Double D! C'mon, we have to play another song." Damien called over to him. He got up and went to the stage. "Hey everyone, I'm going to sing now." Double D said walking up to the mic.

(This song is called, "Welcome to the jungle" by Guns N' Roses)

Welcome to the jungle  
We got fun n' games  
We got everything you want  
Honey, we know the names  
We are the people that can find  
Whatever you may need  
If you got the money, honey  
We got your disease

In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your knees, knees  
I wanna watch you bleed

Welcome to the jungle  
We take it day by day  
If you want it you're gonna bleed  
But it's the price you pay  
And you're a very sexy girl  
That's very hard to please  
You can taste the bright lights  
But you won't get them for free  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Feel my, my, my serpentine  
I, I wanna hear you scream

Welcome to the jungle  
It gets worse here everyday  
Ya learn ta live like an animal  
In the jungle where we play  
If you got a hunger for what you see  
You'll take it eventually  
You can have anything you want  
But you better not take it from me

In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your  
knees, knees  
I'm gonna watch you bleed

And when you're high you never  
Ever want to come down, YEAH!

You know where you are  
You're in the jungle baby  
You're gonna die  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your knees, knees  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Feel my, my, my serpentine  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your knees, knees  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your  
It' gonna bring you down - HA!

The crowd erupted once more and the boys walked off of the stage. "I'm going to go to bed guys." Double D said. "Okay, seeya Double D." The guys said. Double D started to walk away, but ran into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry miss." Double D said to the person who ended up being a girl. "Double D?" The girl said. Double D stared hard at her. Then, the realization hit him as hard as he bumped into her. "Ashley?"

**Dun dun dun. Hope you liked it. I know there wasn't a lot of talking, but oh well. Anyways, don't be scared to request a song. Till next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. Last chapter was shocking at the end of it. Anyways, on to the story.**

"Ashley?" Double D repeated. "I can't believe you're here, what are you doing here anyways?" "Well, when my parents relocated me, they moved me here, and as I was walking down a street, I saw a flyer for a party that everyone was invited to. So, I decided to come." Ashley explained. "I haven't seen you in so long. How are you?" Double D asked. "I'm good. You?" Ashley asked. "I'm good, me and the guys have been doing well with the band. We were actually staying at a record company at Peach creek. They offered to sign us and make us rich, so yeah." Double D said, he was still flustered by the sudden run-in with his long lost girl friend. "Oh, that's nice. So, what brings you to Washington D.C?" Ashley asked. "Oh, the guy that signed us took us here because we were supposed to perform for the president." Double D said. "Double D? D-do you still love me? I know it's a sudden question, but I still love you and I want to know if you still have feelings for me." Ashley asked. Double D put his hand on her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Of course I do." Double D said. He then tilted his head and leaned forward and kissed her. It wasn't long, it was just long enough to assure her. They then hugged and Double D said, "I missed you so much." "I missed you too." Ashley said. "You wanna go get something to eat tomorrow?" Double D asked her. "I would love to." Ashley said. They hugged and departed to there own destinations, Double D to his room in the white house and Ashley to, who knows where. Double D laid back onto his bed and fell asleep.

"Double D, wake up." A voice said. Double D woke up, it was morning. He looked at the person who woke him. It was Sean. "Good morning." Double D said stretching. "Morning? Dude, it's the after noon." Sean said. "Oh..." Double D said. "So, anyways. Today I am the bearer of good news. We are going to play a concert next week. And, people from all over the world will be there. And, there will be cake in the after party. And, flyers are going up in all states." Sean said. "Oh, is that all?" Double D said. "Umm, yeah. I think so." Sean said. "Well, what time is it going to be?" Double D asked. "Eight." Sean said. "Awesome." Double D said. He got up and stretched. "Sean, guess who I met last night?" Double D said. "Let me guess, Ashley?" Sean said. "How did you know?" Double D asked. "I saw you two chatting it up last night." Sean said shrugging. "Oh, so anyways. We're going to have a concert?" Double D asked. "Yep." Sean said. They went down stairs and Double D started telling everybody about his night.

_Meanwhile at Peach creek... _

"Guys, come here." Nazz said to everyone. They all went to a billboard that had Double D and the guys on it. "What does it say?" Kevin asked. "It says, 'Come on down to Lemon brooke on September 3rd to see the band known as No Rush. Tickets available on August 20th.' Hey, that's Double D." Nazz said. From the back, Eddy snickered evilly and stalked to his house. He went to his room and locked the door. "So, old sock-head is going to play a little concert. Well, I might just have to go. I'll make his life miserabler, more miserable? Eh, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that his life will be terrible. Let''s see, the concert is a week away and the tickets are going to be sold tomorrow. So, I just need to '_borrow' _my mom's money. And, I might need this." Eddy said. He walked over to his bed, lifted the matress and pulled out a gun. "Sock-head won't know what hit him."

_Back at New York..._

"Get ready boys, oh, and girl, we're leaving." Jerry said. A while earlier, Double D brought Ashley back to the light house and she was going back to Lemon brooke with him. They got their stuff and went outside for the helicopter pad and got in the helicopter to start their trip back to Lemon brooke to prepare for their concert. A few hour later, they were at the door of the concert place they were going to use for the concert. "Okay guys, we have to set up the stage then the after party." Jerry said. "Jerry, leave the party to us. We'll set it up." Damien said. "Okay." Jerry said. They went back stage and set up the party. It took a few more hours but it was worth it. There were about fifty tables, all with food and soda. There was couches everywhere, all being able to seat five people. The last item, was a giant flat screen with a game system. "Well, I think we did awesome." Ashley said. "Yeah. Wait, what was the point if the concert is next week?" Double D asked. Everyone agreed with him and started wondering. "Oh well. Let's go." Damien said. They went out side and went to the record company and hung out like normal kids would. "Well, goodnight guys. I'm going to bed." Double D said. He went to bed and fell asleep.

** Hey guys, hope you liked it. I know I haven't updated in a while, but here it is, Anyways, till next time.**


	13. Chapter 13 just a shout out

**Hey guys, this isn't technically a chapter. It's more of a shout out. You see, a lot of people seem to think that I hate Eddy and that I'm using this story to show it. Well, that's not the case. In the series, I actually liked Eddy's character. This story is just more of an idea of what it would be like if Double D was better than Eddy, the series never did that. This story, isn't about how much I hate Eddy, though most of you think that. It's not that at all. That's just what you think. All of those people who thought I hated Eddy, you can believe this or not, but I don't hate him. Sorry if I sent you the wrong message. I just wanted to clarify that. I hope you'll continue to read the story.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, I don't really have much to say, it's like the opposite of writers block. Anyways, here's chapter two!  
**

It was one week later, the day of the concert. The whole arena was sold out. It wasn't for another hour, so the group had one hour to do what they wanted. "Guys, I think we should go, like, swimming." Sean said. They all agreed and went to the local swimming pool. Everybody recognized them and asked for autographs. They signed some notebooks, took some pictures and shook hands before they could get away. "Wow, I had no idea we were that famous." Double D said. "Well, besides One direction we're pretty much one of the youngest bands ever." Damien said. They all laughed and went to the diving boards, except for Ashley who was going to work on her tan. Damien went to the medium sized dive followed by Sean, Zack, and Jake. Double D, however, was going to the high dive. Damien did a frontflip dive, Zack did a backflip cannon-ball. Jake moved back on the diving board, ran at the edge, and did a hand stand, pushed himself off the board and flipped into the air ending in a dive. Double D was still making his way up the high dive. He got to the top and went to the edge. He looked down and did that Jesus stance with his arms out at the sides of him, and fell forward into a frontflip, and doing a perfect dive. "Dude, how did you do that?" Damien asked amazed. "I just measured the speed of the wind, then decided on the angle I had to fall in." Double D said. "Looks like we still have to beat the smart out of you. Zack said coming up from behind and dunking Double D in the water. They had fun for a few more hours, but had to leave because the concert would start soon.

They got to the dressing room and started getting dressed. Damien was in a black leather jacket with black make-up under his eyes and ripped jeans. Zack was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with a rainbow on it. He spiked his hair up and was wearing jeans. Jake was wearing a black shirt with a peace sign on it and he also spiked his hair and was wearing jeans. Double D had a black leather jacket on with spikes on his shoulders and had a red shirt underneath. He was wearing jeans and he had his old hat on, but to where his bangs were exposed. "Well, let's do this." Double D said. He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. They walked on stage and saw that the whole stadium was filled, all cheering. "Whoa." Double D said, They all went to their stations and Damien was at the mic. "ARE YOU READY?" He shouted in the mic. The whole stadium erupted. "Then let's start!" Damien said less louder. They started "All summer long." Then went into "In the end" Then to "Rainbow in the dark". "Okay, this is the last song of the night." Damien said. They went with "We will rock you".

(This song is called, "We will rock you" by Queen)

_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise_  
_Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day_  
_You got mud on yo' face_  
_You big disgrace_  
_Kickin' your can all over the place_  
_Singin'_

Double D got that feeling again, like something was about to happen.

_'We will we will rock you_  
_We will we will rock you'_

_Buddy you're a young man hard man_  
_Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day_  
_You got blood on yo' face_  
_You big disgrace_  
_Wavin' your banner all over the place_

__Doube D shook the feeling, he was being paranoid

_'We will we will rock you'_  
_Singin'_  
_'We will we will rock you'_

_Buddy you're an old man poor man_  
_Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day_  
_You got mud on your face_  
_You big disgrace_  
_Somebody better put you back into your place_

Double D smiled, nothing could go wrong tonight.

_'We will we will rock you'_  
_Singin'_  
_'We will we will rock you'_  
_Everybody_  
_'We will we will rock you'_  
_'We will we will ro-_

Gunshots fired and everyone screamed, then they gasped. Double D looked over at Damien, who was bleeding at his chest, the left side to be exact. He looked down at his chest, and collapsed, Double D ran to him and knelt down next to him. "Damien, are you okay?" Double D asked. "Well, I've seen better days, ha." Damien said weakly, but still with a smile. He was bleeding harshly, like it was difficult. "Listen, Double D, this could be the last time I talk to you, so please just listen. Don't forget about me, keep the band going, don't let me die in vain. I want you to move on withou-" Damien was cut off, his eyes seemed to lose color, and his head grew limp. "Oh god," Double D said with tears in his eyes. "Don't do this to me god, DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" Double D yelled. He cryed harder, there wasn't any use calling a doctor, he was gone.

**OMG! Hope you liked it, or, not. I don't know what to say here to be honest. Anyways, review. Till next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, guess what. Go on, guess. Give up? Okay, I'll tell you, you are looking at the last chapter of the story. Did I hear a silence? Lol. Anyways, hope you like it.  
**

Double D was still holding Damien, he didn't want to grasp the concept that he was gone. He had lost his best friend. "Double D, you have to let go." Sean sai with tears in his eyes. "NO!" Double D said tightening his grip. "Double D, let go." Zack said. "NO!" Double D said again. "Look, Double D, we don't want him to be gone as much as you do, but he's gone, so let him go." Jake said. Double D tightened his grip, then let go. Damien was now laying on the floor. Double D started crying harder. "Come here." Ashley said soothingly. Double D embraced her and cried on her shoulder. He had to accept it. Damien was gone for good. Jerry had called the paramedics and they were watching as Double D was holding Damien, and when he let go, they put Damien on a stretcher and wheeled him to the ambulance. Ashley was holding Double D. "C'mon, we have to go home. The funeral is tomorrow. The paramedics told me." Jerry said. The group nodded, and they went outside to the car. They drove in silence to the record company and Double D immediately went to bed, though he couldn't sleep.

Double D woke up, wondering how he managed to fall asleep. He got up, and went to his closet. He pulled out a black dress shirt and black dress pants, and his hat. He went to the shower and stepped in. He started singing a song that Damien had made.

(This song is called, "Move along" by the All American Rejects)

Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone sins  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your

Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold

Speak to me  
When all you gotta keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know ya do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along

So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your

Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold

Speak to me  
When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along (go on, go on, go on, go on)

When everything is wrong  
We move along (go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong  
we move along (along)  
Along (along)  
Along (along)  
Along

When all you gotta keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through

When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through (just to make it through)

When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do (I know you do)  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along (go on, go on, go on, go on)

Right back what is wrong  
We move along (go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along (go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along (go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along

Double D started crying again, he got out of the shower and got dressed. He walked out and went to eat with the rest. When he got to the kitchen, he saw everyone was sitting there, not eating. Then Jerry walked in with a sad look on his face. "Let's go." He said. They all got up and piled into the car outside. They drove in silence until they got to the funeral. There, they saw a crowd of people, Damien's family. They walked over and saw his cousin crying. Double D was silent through the whole thing. "Please come and say your goodbyes." The priest said. Double D was in the back of the line. When it was his turn, he said, "Hey Damien, everyone misses you. I hope your where you want to be. I'll see you soon." He then placed his hat next to Damien and closed the lid. He walked away and out of the church, he couldn't stand to be there. He walked home, not to the record company, but to Damien's house in the cul-de-sac.

...

It was ten years since Damien died, Double D was at the hospital with Ashley. It wasn't for a bad thing, No, it was much better. It was for his son's birth. When it was over, Double D looked at his son. "Wow, what Damien wouldn't give to meet you." Double D said tearing up. "What's his name?" The nurse asked. "Damien."

_The End_


End file.
